Carla
|image= |name=Charle |kanji=シャルル |romanji=''Sharuru'' |race=Exceed |birthday=Unknown |age=Unknown |gender=Female |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Black |hair=White |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Talking Cat with wings |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation=Cait Shelter Guild |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=None |previous team= |partner=Wendy Marvell |previous partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status=Single |relatives=Wendy Marvell (chaperon) |education=Good Knowledge of Magic abilities, basic information of Edoras |magic=Aera |alias= |manga debut=Chapter 133 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= }} Charle is a Exceed, similar to Happy, and apparently a chaperon to Wendy Marvell, both of whom belonged to the Cait Shelter Guild. She very aloof, turning her nose up at seemingly everyone save for Wendy. She also tries to get Wendy to shy away from her timid personality, scolding her often for it (which is ironic considering she not very sociable herself). Happy instantly has taken a liking to her at first sight, at first she despises him but later accepts him after seeing his determination to save their friends. She and Happy are both from Edoras and were born on earth with a mission that seems to be burdening her. History Charle's home world is Edoras, kingdom of Extalia, she's one of the Exceed. Sometime before the start of the series before Charle was born, she taken away from her parents by the Queen to carry out the Dragon Slayers assassination plan and sent to Earth Land. Probably Wendy found an egg, with her inside, and raised it. Synopsis Oración Seis arc Charle is introduced no sooner then after Wendy at the alliance between Fairy Tail Guild, Lamia Scale Guild, Blue Pegasus Guild, and Cait Shelter. She does most of the talking for the two, imploring to the alliance that Wendy is powerful despite her appearance. After the matter settled, the group discuss who the Oración Seis are then head off to find them. Charle dragging a hesitant Wendy along. When the alliance unexpectedly find their target, she stays with Wendy and Happy as the three watch the others fight and get trounced by the Oración Seis. When Brain spots Wendy and grabs her, Wendy tries to reach for Charle but grabs Happy by mistake as the two are kidnapped. After being saved from death by Jura Nekis and Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki, the group notice Erza Scarlet been poisoned causing the members to argue among themselves on how to handle the situation. Charle however is the one to calm everyone down, revealing that Wendy is the sky dragon slayer and her healing magic could fix the problem. But to rescue her the group has to work together to achieve their goal. The others agree and rally together before splitting up to find their kidnapped comrades. Charle sticks with Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster as they explore the area, Natsu taking the time to ask Charle about Wendy's dragonslayer magic before the three are ambushed by members from the Naked Mummy Guild (whom the Oración Seis had allied themselves with). Charle hangs back as the Fairies fight, surprised at how reckless they are. Soon the bunch reach an cave entrance to the Oración Seis base, but come into confrontation with Racer. Gray holds him off while Natsu and Charle enter the cave to look for their friends. They find them but also see that Wendy has resurrected Gérard as well much to Charle's shock that Wendy used her magic so rashly. Wendy faints from overexertion and Gérard leave the cave after knocking down Natsu and Brain. When Natsu recovers and tries to go after Gérard. Charle roughly reminds him of saving Erza first which he grudgingly agrees to. The two leave the cave with Happy and Wendy in tow but are knocked out of the air by Racer when he spots them during his battle with Gray. Charle and Happy are both knocked out from the fall, forcing Natsu to grab them both and run while Gray continues hold off Racer. Later, as Wendy heals Erza, Nirvana activates and Hibiki Laytis knocks Wendy out to protect her. He asks Charle to take Wendy to safety as Angel appears to battle Lucy Heartfilia. While a safe distance away, Charle asks Wendy to explain her past with Gérard to further understand the situation. When Nirvana's second stage appear she along with Wendy are caught up as its spider-like legs come out of the ground. She carries Wendy away who then says they should go up to Nirvana too. Later, once Nirvana is defeated, she joins Fairy Tail along with Wendy, where she is called "female Happy," to her displeasure. When Wendy asks her how she likes the guild, she seems unimpressed. Edoras Arc At the beginning of the arc, Charle begins showing open hostility to Happy when he tries again to offer her a fish, to which she responds that she doesn't like fish and he should leave her alone. She runs outside, and Happy follows her to find out what was wrong and what he did. She tells him that he didn't do anything wrong, but that he can't protect Natsu like she protects Wendy. She says that Happy doesn't know what he is. Later, Wendy goes after her and tells her that she should treat the members of Fairy Tail better, but their conversation is interrupted when Mystogan approaches them, wishing to speak to Wendy. He reveals that he was the one to give her to the Cat Shelter Guild seven years ago, and used the name Gerard because he was new to "this world." He expresses a desire to save Wendy from Anima, telling both of them that everyone in Fairy Tail and Magnolia Town is going to die. Wendy runs back to the guild to warn everybody. After the town disappears, Charle finds Wendy just after it is revealed that Natsu is safe. There, she explains to them and Happy that the King of Edoras is using the hyper-dimensional Anima spell to bring all the magic of Magnolia Town to the dried-up world of Edoras. She reveals that both her and Happy are from there, and were born on Earth Land with a mission already in their bones. However, she does not reveal what it is. After Natsu convinces her to bring them to Edoras to save everyone, she makes them promise not to ask her more about the mission, not to ask her to be a guide, and to kill her and Happy if there is a chance of them betraying Natsu and Wendy. Before anyone can ask any more, she flies Wendy to Edoras through the leftover Anima spell, her wings enabling her to do so. Happy follows with Natsu and they make it through, flying over the bizarre world. The four discover a warehouse after learning their magic works differently here, only to find a version of the Fairy Tail guild in which everyone has inverted personalities. After spending a bit of time at the Edoras Fairy Tail, Charle realizes that it is not the same guild as the Earth Land Fairy Tail, but rather an alternate version of it. And she deduces that the Earth Land Fairy Tail is probably in the Royal City. The Group travel to the location and find Earthland Lucy, who apparently still has access to all her zodiac key magic. The Earthland magic users see that the lycrama crystal that contains everyone's essence and magic is under heavy guard and there is nothing they can do. Charle puts froward a plan where the mages would travel through an abandoned coal mine to the royal bed chamber and use Gemini to copy the kings knowledge of the giant lycrama and how to release their friends. They are ambushed by the Edoras version of Erza and captured. Then, much to everyone's shock, all of the soldiers bow to Charle and call her the Exceed, congratulating her on leading the mages into the trap. Charle and Happy meet up with other exceeds and learn of their true mission. They were originally sent to kill dragon slayers but at the last minute, Edoras decided to change the mission to capturing dragon slayers for their unique magic energy, since anima can't bring them to Edoras. Charle realizing that her mission wasn't something on the Earthland, breaks down in tears for unintentionally carrying out her mission, getting her friends captured, and thinking she was being manipulated the whole time. Just as she was about to lose faith, Happy stands up for her despite not remembering the mission or who he really is by saying, they are nobody's puppets and that they are still mages of Fairy Tail. This makes her have a glimmer of hope and even makes her call Happy by his name for once instead of Male Cat. Happy grabs Charle and decided that they will rescue their friends themselves, causing a rebellion against the kingdom and the guards trying to capture them as they are escaping. They hide in a wooden cart to escape the guards but the cart rolls downhill and they end up on a field who meets an unnamed Field Cat. The Field Cat recognises them as rebels but still decides to shelter them, inside the Field Cat and his wife treated Happy and Charle well with their hospitality. They have conversations about bonds and friends, Happy and Charle finally made up his mind and is determined to save Natsu and the guild as she and Happy are finally able to fly into the sky. While they are leaving, Happy's parents made a joke about wondering if she was Happy's girlfriend and joke about Happy being Charle's knight. After returning to Edoras, they manage to save Lucy from the hands of Erza's counterpart. Charle tries to exploit her lack of information and presents herself as Extalia's princess and a daughter of Queen Shagotte. She then tricks Erza into revealing the location of Natsu and Wendy, then tries to get her releasing Wendy and Natsu, which almosts succeeds. Unfortunately, the rest of the royal guard arrives, and Pantherlily informs Erza that Charle and Happy are the "fallen" (traitors). All three attempt to escape, and Charle asks Lucy if she's angry at them. Lucy is very surprised by this question as she really doesn't know for what she should be angry for. Charle says that it is their fault that she got caught in the first place, and Lucy replies that they had came to save her, and then she adds that she is more surprised by the fact that Charle is a princess. Charle then reveals that it was a bluff, and Happy says that it was like her to do so. Unfortunately, the group is then attacked by Extalia troops and Edoras Miltia from both the sky and ground. However, Faust decides that this is the perfect moment to use code ETD, which turns the Extalia troops into a lacrima. Making use of the confusion, the group escapes into the West Tower to save Natsu and Wendy. However, they are intercepted by Edoras Erza again on the way there, and she throws her spear into the ground, creating a large explosion that injures Happy, Charle and Lucy. Despite her injuries, Charle immediately demands to know where Wendy is, and she becomes even more distraught after hearing Wendy scream for help. As Edoras Erza raises her weapon to kill Charle, saying that it doesn't matter since they are going to be killed, Happy then steps in to protect Charle. Thankfully, Earthland Erza and Gray appear, bashing the soldiers, and Charle is shocked as to how they managed to make it there. While heading towards where Natsu and Wendy are, she learns that dragon slayer magic can be used to release anyone trapped in the Lacryma. Happy flies towards Gazille since he knows where the Lacryma crystal is located. She doesn't scold or worry about Happy leaving on his own, and has full confidence that he will be fine. She later arrives at the room where Natsu and Wendy are and finds them unconscious. However Gray manages to feed them medicine he got from Mystogan and they regain consciousness. Later Wendy tells her and the others about Faust's plan of using the lacryma where everyone is trapped in as a bomb, to crash into and destroy Extalia. Magic and Abilities Aera: Much like Happy, Charle can also use Aera allowing her to sprout wings on her back and fly. As well as being strong enough to carry one person while in flight. Trivia *Being a talking cat with the ability to grow wings and having been hatched from a egg, fans have compared her and Happy with the talking cat characters Nall and Ruby from Lunar, who later turned out to be the young forms of dragons. However, a recent revelation has showed that this is not the case, as they belong to a completely different race, called 'Exceed', and older Exceeds have been seen as well. Category:Characters Category:Cait Shelter members Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Exceeds